Royal Sorcerer Navlaan
Royal Sorcerer Navlaan is a character, merchant, and possible invader in Dark Souls II, found in Aldia's Keep. Description Navlaan appears to be a kind young man suffering from possession by a malevolent entity, as he speaks in a gentle and timid voice to a human player and an evil, malicious voice to a Hollow player, and refers to himself in the plural. His light persona also asks the player explicitly not to release him. The messages before the switch on the first floor warning the player to pull back, seem to refer to Navlaan and his dangerous dual nature. Assassination Quest If the player speaks to Navlaan while Hollow and before releasing him, he (or rather one of his persona) will ask the player to return bounties from four NPC's in exchange for rewards. He wants the NPC's to be killed, but that is not necessary. The items from the bounties will not be taken out of your inventory, you will still be able to keep and use them. ;First Bounty :Target: Laddersmith Gilligan :Item: Ladder Miniature :Reward: Dispelling Ring :The Ladder Miniature can also be purchased from Gilligan for 7,999 souls. ;Second Bounty :Target: Cale the Cartographer :Item: His helmet :Reward: Simpleton's Spice :Cale will reward the player with his entire set for fully lighting the map in Majula's abandoned house, i.e. lighting every Primal Bonfire. ;Third Bounty :Target: Felkin the Outcast :Item: Sunset Staff :Reward: Forbidden Sun (Pyromancy) :Felkin will give the player this staff for reaching 20 INT and FTH. It can also be obtained from a Mimic outside of Aldia's Keep. ;Final Bounty :Target: Emerald Herald :Item: Aged Feather :Reward: Unleash Magic (Sorcery) :The Herald will give the Aged Feather to the player upon speaking with her at the Dragon Aerie. Completing all bounties will reward the player with the Chaos Set. Releasing Navlaan Navlaan can be freed with a lever on the opposite side of the room. Doing this will end his assassination quests and allow a black phantom version of him to occasionally invade while human. If he is spoken to while Hollow now, his dark persona will attack the player. If he is spoken to while human, his light persona will sell items. Wares Only sold to a human player after freeing him. Alternatively, he will sell to a hollow player while still captive, if the player has completed all four assassination quests. *Moon Hat - 3,600 souls *Astrologist's Robe - 6,000 souls *Astrologist's Gauntlets - 4,200 souls *Astrologist's Bottoms - 4,800 souls *Black Witch Robe - 7,700 souls *Black Witch Gloves - 5,600 souls *Black Witch Trousers - 6,500 souls *Black Witch Hat - 7,200 souls *Thunder Quartz Ring +2 - 8,400 souls *Lightning Greatarrow - 180 souls *Fire Greatarrow - 180 souls *Destructive Greatarrow - 180 souls *Dragon Charm x5 - 3,600 souls *Crimson Water x5 - 4,200 souls *Bonfire Ascetic x10 - 7,500 souls *Great Magic Weapon - 6,000 souls *Strong Magic Shield - 6,300 souls Lore The description for the hexes Scraps of Life and Darkstorm, states that Navlaan and his entire village were executed for fear of necromancy. Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants Category:Dark Souls II: Phantoms Category:Dark Souls II: Image Needed